Let It Go
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome smiled softly as she looked at the frozen object on the floor. The Prince looked at her in horror before Kagome picked the item up and her miko powers came out melting the ice. It was that moment, Kagome knew her life was going to change, she just didn't know how much.
1. Chapter 1

_**Let It Go**_

_**Summary: Kagome smiled softly as she looked at the frozen object on the floor. The Prince looked at her in horror before Kagome picked the item up and her miko powers came out melting the ice. It was that moment, Kagome knew her life was going to change, she just didn't know how much. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Elza (male name for Elsa. I looked it up the meaning of Elsa and found this name in the boys section! sooo yeah XD )**_

_**Rating:T (may change)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chaper One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome hummed as she cleaned, it had been a year since she came here. She had been found by one of the maids, who helped her get a job.

She now worked in the castle cleaning. It was an alright job, but it took her awhile to get used too.

The whole time she had been here, she had yet to meet either of the royals. Kagome knew something was going on in the castle she just didn't know what.

Shaking her head Kagome got back to work, she had a lot of things to do today. It was after all Prince Elza's coronation.

After years of waiting the Kingdom was going to have a rightful ruler again. Everyone was excited for today.

Kagome was also excited,yeven though she only lived here for a short amount of time, it was home to her now.

She didn't know how to get back to her time...it wasn't like she didn't try. She did try...boy did she try, but the end results always ended up the same.

It ended up with her stuck where she was.

Kagome got used to her new life, but she still did have slight slip ups with her speech. She was getting better with each passing day though.

She was brought out of her thoughts hearing a loud noise and blinked as felt a brush of power. It wasn't often she felt someone with powers...she just didn't know what kind of powers.

As she was about to walk away to continue cleaning for the coronation a round object came crashing through the door and stopped as it rolled right in front of her. The object was medium sized and round but most of all...completely encased in ice?

'_So that is what the power I felt was...'_ She thought as the door to the room where the object just came from, was thrown open.

Kagome smiled softly as she looked at the frozen object on the floor, it 'wasn't everyday she saw this kind of power. It was interesting! She looked to who had the power and was shocked.

The Prince was looking at her in horror before she bent down and picked the item up, her miko powers came out melting the ice.d

It was that moment, Kagome knew her life was going to change, she just didn't know how much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Yes...yes I went there people. I hope you all enjoy you all the same! XD Read and review to tell me what you think of this.<strong>_

_**I really don't know how people's reactions will be to this...but I hope it is all good!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let It Go**_

_**Summary: Kagome smiled softly as she looked at the frozen object on the floor. The Prince looked at her in horror before Kagome picked the item up and her miko powers came out melting the ice. It was that moment, Kagome knew her life was going to change, she just didn't know how much. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Elza (male name for Elsa. I looked it up the meaning of Elsa and found this name in the boys section! sooo yeah XD )**_

_**Rating:T (may change)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome held the object out and handed it the Prince with a small smile. She saw he was shocked and had a feeling no one really knew of his gift.

Giving a small curtsy and made her way down the hall to do her duties, as she got to the turning point a voice called out telling her to wait.

Turning to the Prince she blinked as he stood in front of her the object in his hands and a look of confusion on his face.

"How..." his ice blue eyes looked at her trying to figure her out, "How did you do that?"

Kagome blinked, "It..." She tried to find a good way to word it, "...it is my gift...like yours." She couldn't say she was a priestess...she didn't know if those existed here...and if they didn't that wouldn't be much of an explanation.

Elza looked at her like she was crazy, "...you call what I have...a gift?"

Kagome blinked, a sad smile on her lips. She had a feeling she knew what he thought of his powers, she thought the same thing once, "Yes...you may not think of it as one now...but you will one day."

Elza didn't know what to say to her, he always thought of it as a curse...and he didn't think he could look at it in any other way.

Closing his eyes he sighed, before giving a small bow, "I am sorry to have bothered you...Miss...?"

Smiling Kagome laughed, "Kagome is fine. No miss or any other titles...just Kagome."

Elza frowned as he stood up straight but nodded his head, he didn't understand her. Most woman would want a title...but here one was...not wanting one.

"I had better get going, I have much to do." Kagome gave another curtzy and flashed him a smile before making her way out of site. She had lots to finish before people started arriving.

Elza stood there watching the girl go, a thoughtful expression on his face, "...Kagome...hmmm" He continued to look at the direction she went before he turned and headed back to his room.

He had a lot to prepare for...he was about to come King...he couldn't be thinking about girls at a time like this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Read and Review! Also! I KNOW Elsa is a girl...and the name is spelt different...ElZA is male, gender-bender version of Elsa...just for those people who messaged me about this and yelled at me...hope that clears up everything.<strong>_


End file.
